Craving Clean Senses
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Wolfina's feeling down, but Angelle actually has a point. For Wolfina fans, and anyone who likes peanuts. One-sided WolfinaxGamma, if you wish to see it that way.


Disclaimer: If I owned Zombie Powder, there would be waaaay more guys without their shirts off.

* * *

It was always Angelle's fault.

If Angelle hadn't made that stupid comment, Wolfina would not have cared about the matter one wit. She'd never have thought, bothered or dreamed about it, she wouldn't have cared because she wouldn't be knowing what she was missing.

Not that she was missing anything.

She grumbled, switching to lie on her left side, and stifled a gasp as she felt her spleen move over 5 inches. She could take the pain, she had always taken the pain, but this was much worse. Long silver hair flew past her memory, leaving her with another ache inside her body, this one not surgically relevant.

_'God, have you ever noticed the way he smells?' Angelle asked, eyes shining, hands clasped, yet speaking to no one in particular. The maids--none of whom Wolfina had bothered to remember the names of, were watching the television diligently, each one having their month's salary wagered on a horse that was leading a close second._

_'Huh?' Wolfina had responded, quietly and to herself, mostly in wonder how such a small stupid child could be so infatuated with someone like Gamma, rather than some second rate pop star._

_Curly blonde hair slapped Wolfina across her face, but before she could make any crass comment on Angelle's dandruff problem, a pout and a shrill voice beat her to it._

_'How could anyone like _you _understand? Gamma is _waaaaay _out of your league, so don't even think about stealing my boyfriend biatch.' Wolfina swallowed her growl and dove into her bowl of cereal, the only thing she was allowed to eat, ever. She ground her teeth harshly, turning the wet cereal into a sugary cement, milk leaking through her teeth and down her throat. Who the hell cared what Akutabi Gamma _smelled_ like anyway?_

This is what she had honestly thought at the time.

Time. Time had passed. A long time had passed. Things change over time; Wolfina had known this all too well with the case of Emilio. And though change was usually welcome, it was not always a good thing.

Peanuts. She'd decided. Akutabi Gamma smelled like peanuts. Nutty and salty, and fitting any time through the seasons. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, yellow and black flashing across her eyelids, but it didn't stop the image of one SO class criminal from lying across them, sleeping and frowning on the rooftop. His hair had looked so smooth, she remembered, and even then he had smelled like peanuts.

The sound of the lightbulb humming interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and stared at the light weakly, noticing that it swayed slightly back and forth, back and forth...

She wondered if they'd found any more rings. She wondered if they'd been hurt along the way. She wondered if they were having the best time of their lives.

She wondered if he wondered about the way she smelled.

She turned her head back, to rest on her pillow and breathed in deeply the smell of her unwashed hair and face oil. She smelled like, like a dead flower under the porch of a house. She smelled like an old dorm room from the generation before the previous generation. She smelled like, like...

She _smelled _like _crap_.

She let out an awful squeal of anger and indignation. Frustration squeezed through her throat and out came the moan she'd been longing to release, and was finally liberated in one long call of hygienic mourning. Tears seeped bitterly from her seldom used eyes, and she with held breathing for as long as she could stand, not wanting the embarrassment of hearing the sniffle that would surely sound. Through her cry of anguish, she heard a distant, "Shut up!" that no doubt came from the blonde helper that fancied herself a dictator.

Wolfina gave one last shout of defiance, and then slumped down even further, her breasts giving out a sigh she would not regain, drooping into the mattress as the last straw, her final release.

Her face was hot and sweaty from her wet breath, but she didn't remove it from the pillow. She didn't feel it.

Instead she felt the wind blowing his hair closer to her, so close she could barely move a finger in order to grasp it. Wolfina inhaled, and smelled peanuts.

And for once, she was grateful to the midget fairy.

* * *

A/N: I thought I should contribute to this poor little besotted section of fanfiction. I guess Zombie Powder isn't as worshipped as it should be. (I mean come on, the main character looks like Grimmjow and Sephiroth!! How can that _not_ sell??)

Innywho, if you like it let me know, and if not...whatever. I happen to really like Wolfina, I think she's an amazing character, and so much fun to work with.

Gamma is just too damn sexy. S'later y'all.


End file.
